What If Revenge Isn't Always Sweet? (A Lore Olympus Fanfic)
by Paradise Insomnia or a.d
Summary: What if Apollo confronted Hades about Persephone being his girl? What will happen? Inspired by MJ Rawlings. Warning: Some strong language and violence


What If – Revenge Isn't Always Sweet?

_(Author's Note: I just want to thank MJ Rawlings and the LO Fast Pass Group for the inspiration. Honestly more of the push do this. This one is for you my lovely Cinnamon Rolls!)_

Eros had arrived to Artemis' apartment. It had been a while since he and Persephone had hung out. He'd been a little busy with his family and had set aside today to take Persephone out shopping. Maybe they would get lunch too. He liked spending time with her. He also wanted to hear about how her therapy sessions were going. She seemed to have been much happier and he hoped the sessions were helping. He knocked on the door and Artemis answered.

"Hi Artemis, is Persephone ready?"

"Hey Eros! I think she's just finishing up. Come in," Artemis smiled as she let Eros walk in. "Hey wings!" she cautioned.

"Oh I'm sorry," Eros said as his white and pink tinted wings faded off his back.

"So you and Persephone are going shopping?"

"Yeah, I wanted to take her to this sale. Find her some more cute clothes, maybe something she can wear for work!"

"Don't get her anything too revealing. I wouldn't want Hades getting any ideas," Artemis said defensively.

"RELAAAAAAX! He's not gonna jump on her like she's some helpless thing," Eros said rolling his eyes. He didn't know who was worse when it came to Persephone: Demeter or Artemis.

"EROS I'M READY!" Persephone said coming down the hall. She was dressed in a white pair of shorts with a yellow t-shirt and a pair of yellow flats. Her hair was slid back and she had two flower pins on her left side.

"Finally, let's go make you even cuter!" he smiled.

"Don't have too much fun now," Artemis said as she waved them off.

They headed out the door and Eros showed Persephone to his mother's car. "Mom let me borrow her car today!"

Persephone looked a little nervous. "Am I okay to get in?"

"Persephone, she doesn't hate you HATE you. She's just still mad that Hades thinks you're more beautiful than she is. No biggie," he said cheerfully.

Persephone smiled some. "That's comforting I guess," she said nervously as she got in the car.

Eros and Persephone sang along to a song on the radio during their drive. Thankfully, Artemis didn't live too far from the mall. It wasn't close enough to walk without getting burned out, but close enough to drive there in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, first things first: YOU NEED JEANS!" Eros said as he took Persephone's hand and started speed walking into the mall.

Hades had yet again been dragged to Olympus. This time it was with Hecate who needed assistance with finding something for a friend's birthday. Hades didn't see why he had to come along, but he had nothing better to do on his day off. Literally, he had nothing to do. Hecate had to threaten him in order for him to come with her. He absolutely hated coming up to Olympus. Hecate took him out for coffee and he thought he was going to throw up in his mouth.

"It wasn't THAT bad," Hecate smirked as she took a drink of her coffee.

Hades had already thrown his away. "It has no taste," he commented. "Anyway, what you planning on getting this nameless friend?"

"I want to see about getting her something nice, but I'm not sure what," Hecate said.

So it was a female friend. "Well, what does she like?" Hades asked. "Do you know if there's something she's wanted for a while?"

Hecate pondered for a moment before smiling. "Yes! Follow me," she said as she began walking in the direction of a shoe store.

Hades smiled some and out of the corner of his eye saw Eros and Persephone heading into a clothing store. He tried not to blush. He hadn't seen her outside of work since he dropped her off after the day she beat him at chess. She seemed to be doing well. That was good. He'd been concerned for her when she first came to work at Underworld Corp.

"Hecate, how's Persephone doing as Shade Coordinator?"

Hecate looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. I haven't gone down to see how she's doing."

Hecate smiled. "She's adjusting very well. She's a fast learner. I'm impressed at how well she's grasped her duty."

Persephone was in the fitting room trying to decide which outfit to try on. The good thing was Eros was a master stylist and she trusted his choices. But she didn't know which one to try on first. She opted for the white ruffled sleeved romper. She slipped it on and stepped out.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"YOU NEED IT! WE'RE GETTING IT!"

"But my paycheck hasn't rolled in yet though," she said nervously.

Eros rose a brow. "Really Persephone? I've got this, you just pick out what you like."

"Eros…"

"I said get what you like."

She smiled. "Thank you Eros! I'll try on the next outfit!" she said going back into the dressing room and undressing. Amazingly, Eros had been able to pick a few jeans she really liked. She'd always struggled finding jeans because of her hips and thighs; they were a little on the bigger side. Not in a bad way, but she was curvier than most girls. She didn't know what Eros did or who he talked to for these jeans but she was happy.

"EROS THESE JEANS FIT!" she screamed with joy as she bolted out of the fitting room in excitement.

Eros squealed with joy. He was glad to see his friend happy and genuinely smiling again.

"Hecate, are the shoes for you or your friend?" Hades asked in an annoyed tone as Hecate tried on two different pairs of heels.

"We have similar taste so its hard!" she whined playfully. "Besides, who ever said that a girl has too many shoes."

Hades rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "I mean, how many shoes does a woman really need?"

"The woman makes the shoes, monkey," she said as she changed both pairs on her feet for a new pair. "Not the other way around."

Hades knew it was about to be a long shopping day.

"Okay but you need shoes!" said a voice.

"Eros, really, you've already got me enough! Besides, I haven't paid for anything and I feel bad!" cried a female voice that sounded much too familiar.

"Persephone!" Hecate beamed. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Hecate," Persephone smiled. "Trying on shoes?"

"Yes, Hades and I are shopping for a friend of mine," she smiled.

"Hades is here?" Persephone asked, a blush working its way into her cheeks.

"Stop! You mean the King of the Underworld is here?" Eros said, eyeing Hades hiding behind a mirror.

Hecate sighed. "What are you five? Come say hi," she said.

Hades stepped out from behind the mirror. "Hello Eros, Persephone," he said politely.

"Since when do you take time off?" Eros asked.

"Well, Hecate asked me to come with her to help find something for a friend. I didn't have much to do since I already walked the dogs so I accompanied her to Olympus," he said.

"How are the dogs?" Persephone asked. "Is Cerebus doing well?"

Hades smiled. "Yes! He's doing well and he definitely enjoyed his walk with Big John and Mushroom."

"Oh wow, you walk with three of them?" Persephone asked.

"When I can. Sometimes it's just one on one." Hades smiled. "They do get along but sometimes they just want alone time," he said.

Eros and Hecate moved away from them to let them talk.

"Do you by chance know Persephone's shoe size?" Hecate asked.

Hermes and Apollo made their way to the mall to go to the Bacchus Bar.

"So you and Persephone go to work together?" Apollo asked.

"Once in a while we do," Hermes said casually. "She's been taking the train to and from work for a while though. She says she's got to go in early."

"Early for what? Meeting Hades?"

"Are you jealous?" Hermes laughed. "No, she works in some kind of admin position you dumbass. I guess there's quite a bit of paperwork she deals with so she just wants to get in early to stay on top of it."

Apollo was somewhat relieved to hear that. He didn't want Hades getting near her. She was his girl. "Well, that's good. But she should take some time off so we can have another movie night," he said.

"Well ask Artemis, she's your sister! Or we can have it at your place," he suggested.

Apollo wasn't sure how he felt about going back to Artemis' place, but if they came to his place, he would have the advantage. "I'll see if their down to come," he said as he pulled out his phone and texted Artemis.

"Hello gentleman, table or bar?" asked the nymph waitress once they got to the Bacchus Bar.

"Bar," both Gods said in unison.

"Okay, right this way," the blue nymph said as she walked them to the bar. "Our special is a Blue Cocaine cocktail and it's paired best with our spicy buffalo wings," she smiled. "I'm Nora if you need anything," she said smiling seductively before walking off.

"She was totally hitting on you," Hermes said.

"Was she? I hadn't noticed," Apollo said; which was a lie. He knew she was. He'd get her number before leaving. "Can we get two Blue Cocaines and two rounds of wings?" Apollo asked the bartender.

"Certainly sir," the bartender said.

"Well, we should probably get going," Eros said. "We've been shopping all morning!"

"Oh no, I was just having fun," Hecate said after Eros had told her all of Persephone's sizes.

The two watched as Hades and Persephone were conversing.

"Why don't you join us for lunch at the Bacchus Bar?" Hecate suggested. "It would be wonderful to get to know you a bit more," she said smiling.

"Persephone, would you like to have lunch with Hecate and Hades?"

"As long as we're not imposing," Persephone said.

"Not at all," Hecate smiled as she could see the admiration in Hades' eyes. It was nice to see him feeling anything other than blue.

They walked as a group into the Bacchus Bar and asked a table. The waitress led them to a table on the patio as per Hades request. It was a sunny day on Olympus, as usual.

"I'll bring some water for the table and be back to take your orders," said the waitress said.

"Thank you," Persephone said.

"Have you ever been here?" Hades asked.

"The appetizers are really good," Eros said. "So are the drinks."

"Splendid!" Hecate said as she began reading the cocktail list.

Persephone was looking at the list when she felt a tingle up her spine.

"PERSIE!"

She felt herself go stiff. Not him. Not now.

"Hey Persie," said Apollo as he came and kissed her on the cheek.

Persephone felt herself get angry. "I told you not to call me that," she said as her eyes began to turn red. She wiped her cheek.

"What's your problem?" Apollo asked annoyed.

"Apollo, what a surprise," Eros said as he pushed himself in between them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermes and I came to get something to eat. Mind if we join you?"

"Yes we do," Hades said. "Since we came separately it would be best that we didn't intermingle," he said coldy and staring down the annoying Sun God.

"What's your deal Grampa? I just don't feel comfortable with my girl eating with someone who isn't me."

"Don't get your small dick in a bunch," Eros said. "Besides, Persephone came with me."

"And we invited her out to eat, so as Hades said, we don't want more company," Hecate said her eyes beginning to glow.

Persephone looked like she was either in pain or holding back in her anger. Either way, Hades knew it was Apollo making her feel that way. He stood up.

"Eros, Persephone isn't looking too good, would you be able to take her home?"

Eros looked at Hades and could see a darkness begin to take hold. He could feel in his gut that something was about to go down. "Sure thing. Persephone, let's go hun," Eros said as he pulled out her chair and walked her out of the bar.

Persephone moved never once looking back. "Thanks, Eros," she said.

"You might want to thank Hades when you get the chance," he said as they made their way out of the mall.

Apollo was pissed. "Wow, are you threatened by me Gramps?" he said.

"Not even a little," Hades said as he lit a cigar. "But you made her extremely uncomfortable. That's the difference between boys and men. Boys can't take a hint while men can read between the lines," he said as he put the cigar to his lips.

"Apollo, since you already made our guests leave, I think it's best you leave too," Hecate said. She could feel a shift of power in Hades. The feeling made her uneasy and she was positive if Apollo kept this up, he was going to end up hurt. And that would be only if Hades went easy on him.

"Hecate, it was really rude of Grampa here to make my girl leave," Apollo said.

"Your girl?" Hades asked, blowing smoke out.

"Yeah my girl," Apollo said proudly.

"Interesting," Hades said.

"Very interesting," Hecate smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Apollo asked.

"I say that because from the look on her face, she can't stand you," Hecate said.

"Well you didn't see the look on her face when she gave it up to me," he replied.

Hades eyes went red. "I'm sorry...what did you say?"

Hecate's eyes widened with worry. This was not good.

"You heard me Grampa. She definitely wasn't making that face and I've got the photos to prove it."

Hades crushed the cigar in his hand. He didn't know if Apollo was being serious, but he couldn't let him disrespect Persephone that way. "Is that so?"

"It is," Apollo smirked. Condescendingly, he eyed the King of the Underworld; his posture much too casual for someone addressing royalty.

"Delete the photos," Hades said, his voice becoming lower.

Hecate could see that the other patrons of the bar had all moved out and she looked at her friend and Apollo. This was going to be brutal for Apollo if he didn't listen to Hades.

"Why would I do that? Oh, you want them? Or are you just mad that I got to her first?"

In a split second Hades had grabbed Apollo by the neck and rammed him into the concrete. Apollo's phone fell out of his back pocket and swiped it before putting another hand around Apollo's neck.

Apollo was being choked and couldn't make out the word "Help" as the grip on his neck was getting tighter.

"I always had a bad feeling about you," Hades growled. "I'm glad to see my instincts were right on the money,"

Apollo choked, gasping for air. He was worried. Only a God could kill a God.

Hermes ran over to see Hades choking out Apollo. Before he could say anything Hecate looked at him.

"I wouldn't interfere unless you have a death wish," she said coldly, her eyes glowing as a warning.

"You know I always wondered why the mortal referred to me as a monster, maybe I can finally prove them right," Hades said. He was so close to snapping the shitty little Sun God's neck when he felt a spear tip on his back.

"Athena," Hades said looking back and seeing the silent Goddess dressed in her armor.

Athena's eyes were cold and she rose a brow at him.

"He did something horrible to Persephone. Athena please, as a protector of women, let me rid you of an enemy."

Athena shook her head.

"If I let him go, I'm going to demand protection higher than Artemis for Persephone. You need to find out what happened and keep her safe."

Athena nodded.

Hades let Apollo go. "Wake up asshole," he said. Apollo's eyes were closed. Hades would have accepted any punishment if he had killed him. However, Apollo had merely passed out.

Athena slung his semi-lifeless corpse over her shoulder. She looked at Hades.

"You made your promise, I expect you to keep it."

Athena nodded once more. She pulled a feather from her helmet and it created a portal through which she stepped through.

Hecate walked over to Hades and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Hades crushed Apollos phone in his hand. "I'll be okay. Can you please pay a visit to Persephone?"

Hecate nodded of course.

Hades looked at Hermes. "I'm sorry about your friend," he said.

"Honestly, he's had it coming for a while now."

Hecate went to Artemis' apartment to find Persephone had not yet come home. She asked Artemis for Persephone's number. When she got it she called her.

"Hello?" Persephone answered.

"Persephone hello! It's Hecate. Are you all right?"

"Hecate! Yes, I'm okay. Eros and I went for ice cream after and I'm here at his place watching movies."

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing something fun," Hecate said. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to check in on you. Hades and I were rather worried. Hades more so than me but still, are you really all right?"

Persephone looked at Eros. She smiled and replied, "Yes. I'm all right."

"Okay. I'm going to trust you. Have a good night."

"Good night, Hecate," she said as she hung up. Her phone pinged and she saw a message from Athena. Her eyes went wide as she clicked the message.

"_Dear Persephone, _

_It has come to my attention that you should no longer be living with Artemis due to an incident involving her brother, Apollo. I will keep this between us as I do not think you want your mother to get involved. You have 24 hours to find a new living and arrangement. If you cannot find one, let me know. I can find you housing that will be covered by your scholarship. Do not worry, I will take care of Artemis. Also for your safety, I have asked Hades to provide a guard dog for you. I am very sorry for all this but your safety is my priority as you are under the care of The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. I am a little disheartened to know you kept this from us, but I can understand why. Do not feel like you need to hide anything. What happened was not your fault and I will see to it __**personally**__ that Apollo is reprimanded for what he did. _

_Best regards, Athena"_

Persephone looked at Eros. "Athena knows about Apollo."

"Persephone I swear I didn't say anything!"

"No I know you didn't," she said. She wondered if maybe. "Do you think Hades knows?" she asked.

"I mean you didn't tell him or did you?"

She shook her head. "You're the only one who knows aside the therapist." She rested her head on his arm. "Where am I going to stay?"

"Um...here? You know you're more than welcome to. I can sleep in the living room, it's no big deal," Eros said smiling.

Persephone smiled somewhat. "Thanks. At least until I can a place of my own. But on the bright side, I'm getting a dog!"

Hecate knocked on Hades door.

"Come in," Hades called.

Hecate opened the door and saw Hades grooming one of his dogs, the black and white one. "She said she's doing fine," Hecate said. "She with Eros, so we know she's safe."

Hades sighed with relief. "That's good."

"Hades...you almost killed Apollo today."

"I know and Athena stopped me."

"I'm not saying she was wrong, but it's been a long time since I've seen you get that upset."

Hades looked at her. "Well the good thing is Athena wants me to have Mushroom watch over Persephone. I'd lend her Cerebus but he's got a job to do."

"Hades, why did you destroy his phone?"

"He said he had pictures of her. I don't even want to know what kind but he's a scumbag, Hecate. I know those pictures were probably taken without her consent if their the kind I'm thinking of."

Hecate gasped. "Are you saying he-"

Hades cut her off. "It makes sense. The way she tensed up. How angry she got when he came near her."

"That's why you asked Athena to protect her, didn't you?"

He nodded and sighed. "I know I'm overstepping my boundaries but…"

"I think you did the right thing," Hecate smiled kindly.

"I hope so," he said as he took a drink of his water. "Otherwise I let that shitty little Sun God off easy."


End file.
